Comfort from the Nightmares
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Luna can help the other's when they have a nightmare. Its part of her alicorn magic. But who is going to help our moon princess when the nightmares come after her? Shin-ahxLuna fluff.


**I had this idea this morning on my way to work and since works been kinda slow I went ahead and wrote it up. I also couldn't wait to post it so I am literally typing this on my phone... hence all the typing errors. Forgive!**

Luna sat bolt, upright, slamming her hand over her mouth to prevent a scream from from her mouth and waking the others. She hadn't had a nightmare since Twilight Sparkle and her friends had aided in her defeating the Tantibus, so...why now?

She took a shuddering breath and lowered her hands from her mouth when she was certian she wouldn't scream. Her breath was still heaving and her heart racing as she tried to coax herself into a sense of calm.

Ao suddenly leaped onto her shoulder eliciting a startled gasp from the princess of the night. The pudgy squirrel nuzzled his cheek against hers as a way of apology. Luna gave a small smile and scratched the little squirrel's head in thanks.

Ao let out a cheery, "Pyukyu," and turned and leapt away. Luna was confused a moment until blue clad arms encircled her. She stiffened in surprise until the familiar arms tightened prospectively around her.

"Shin-ah," she whispered. She started to turn to look at him when she felt his face bury in her back. Of course. he wasn't wearing his mask. He wouldn't want her ti see his eyes. She turned back.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "Did I wake you?" She felt him shake his head but knew he was lying. She smiled and raised her hand to cover his own gentle hands.

"Forgive me for causing you such worry," she said softly. Shin-ah shook his head again which she took to mean she was no worry at all. Luna gave a choked laugh and felt the tears she had been holding back fall down her cheeks.

The warm water dripped from her chin and onto his hand. Shin-ah tightened his grip on her once again, trying to comfort her. What had she done to deserve someone so kind to her?

The Blue Dragon carefully shifted and turned her into his shoulder careful to keep his eyes hidden from her, and folding his arms around her again. He stroked soothing circles onto her back and cradled her head against his shoulder, pressing his warm cheek against her soft blue hair.

"It's alright," she heard him murmmer in his soft gentle voice.

She didn't know how long they sat there, Shin-ah holding her while she cried, more over the kindness he showed her than the nightmare she'd had. Luna was unaccustomed to this level of kindness shown to her, even after all the time she had spent with Shin-ah.

"Tell me," he insisted, rubbing his cheek against her's. Luna felt her fists bunch in his outer robes.

"I haven't had a nightmare in a very long time," she whispered, still warry of waking their companions. Shin-ah nodded in understanding. Ao made his presence known once again, nibbling at Luna's sash. She gave a watery chucklechuckle at the squirrel's antics. "I was... I..." she closed her eyes remembering how the dream played out, burying her face in Shin-ah's shoulder again. He waited patiently for her to continue.

She took a deep shuddering breath. "We found the Black Dragon and were facing him as he posed a threat to Equestria and Kohkau. We were doing well at first then... then... I... I became Nightmare Moon," Luna started shaking in Shin-ah's arms.

He didn't know who this 'Nightmare Moon' was but it clearly frightened Luna, the thought of becoming her. "I hurt _everyone..._ I always hurt everyone..."

Shin-ah shook his head against hers, not loosing his grip on her, trying, desperately, to convey how much he didn't believe the words she spoke. She was kind and gentle and protected those she loved.

"I don't want to hurt youyou, Shin-ah," she whispered barely audible. The Blue Dragon felt his heart seize. He had felt the same when he had been in his village. He saw himself as a danger but when Yona and his new friends found him, things changed. He was still cursed but now he knew with his friends he would be alright.

He thought Luna would feel the same, or that her fears were more about her ability to protect them. He never fathomed she could think of herself as a threat, at least not to them. She was good with her sword and magic but she was also in control and he knew she could keep that control.

In that moment he made a drastic decision and gently pulled away from her. Luna averted her eyes since she knew he didn't like people to look at his eyes. This time was different.

Shin-ah cupped her chin and pressed their foreheads together. She closed her pretty aqua eyes in attempt to give him the shielding she thought he wanted.

He raised his hands to her cheeks, rubbing the pads of his thumbs under her eyes, wiping the tear trails away.

"Luna," he said her name gently. Slowly, cautiously, her beautiful aqua eyes slid open. Shin-ah could see the stars sparkling in their depths and felt her breathing catch. He fought the urge to close his own eyes.

"Your eyes..." she whispered raising her own hand to his face.

Shin-ah covered her hand with hs own, his eyes trained, gently on her. "Luna, you wouldn't hurt us," he assured her. Tears filled her eyes once more and for a moment he feared he had made a mistake.

"How can you be so sure? You've never encountered Nightmare Moon's dark powers before. I'm... I'm not me when her powers are in effect."

"You are stronger than that," he assured her. Her gaze had never left his bright golden dragon eyes. "You won't hurt us. You won't hurt me."

Luna curled into a sob once more and he pulled her once again into his arms, in a protective gesture. "It was just a bad dream," he assured her, pulling the white fur of the mask over her and settling Ao on her shoulder. She didn't let go of his shoulders and eventually she drifted off again.

He pressed his cheek to her head. He would protect her. Even from her own nightmares. He snuggled close to her and held her, safe, against him. He would protect her, that much he swore.

 **Ahhhhh! I swear these two! We gotta get Luna more confident... poor moon princess... poor Shin-ah... these sweet bebes!**


End file.
